


Meminisse Oblitus

by IreneGarza



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Memory Charm | Obliviate (Harry Potter), Memory Related, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneGarza/pseuds/IreneGarza
Summary: La guerra los había cambiado a todos, excepto a ella... Después de defenderlo en el juicio del Ministerio, Draco se sentía en deuda con Granger, y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por quedar a mano. Ahora que ambos habían vuelto a Hogwarts, tendría la oportunidad perfecta.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 8





	Meminisse Oblitus

****

**Meminisse Oblitus**

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.  
  
  


La guerra los había cambiado a todos... A todos excepto a ella.

Aún recordaba el momento exacto en que el nuevo Ministro de Magia, que en aquél momento aún era sólo un auror, se acercó a ellos en el Gran Comedor para llevarlos a interrogar.

Draco y sus padres fueron los únicos mortífagos que permanecieron en Hogwarts después del final de la batalla, a petición de su madre. Habían salido de los terrenos del Castillo con intención de desaparecer cuando su madre los detuvo, argumentando que ésta vez ella haría lo correcto sin importar las consecuencias.

Draco estuvo de acuerdo, había querido hacer lo correcto desde antes de que Potter reviviera milagrosamente por segunda vez, cuando el Señor Tenebroso los llamó a reunirse en sus filas. Su padre también lo llamó, pero él no le hizo caso; no quería tener ya nada que ver con los mortífagos. Pero entonces su madre lo miró con una muda súplica grabada en los ojos para que se reuniera con ella, y no tuvo más remedio que acudir a su lado.

Mientras se alejaban pensó que no volvería al castillo nunca más, que tras esa huída había sellado su destino para siempre como mortífago fugitivo. Entonces fue cuando el ruido de la batalla volvió a cobrar fuerza, y los gritos provenientes del castillo llegaron hasta donde ellos se encontraban. Narcissa detuvo su andar, haciendo que los dos voltearan a mirarla interrogantes.

—No podemos seguir haciendo esto, Lucius. Debemos dejar de huir por primera vez en la vida y enfrentar las consecuencias de nuestras decisiones. Nunca es tarde para cambiar.

Draco miró a su padre con resentimiento, seguro de que intentaría disuadirla con algún argumento convincente, de esos que solía usar con ella para doblegar sus intenciones.

Pero su madre comenzó a caminar de nuevo en dirección a la batalla, sin esperar a que ninguno de los dos dijera nada. Simplemente avanzó de vuelta, con paso decidido y tomando firmemente la varita que alguna vez había pertenecido a su padre, Cygnus Black.

—Cissa, querida, ¿estás segura de lo que estás haciendo?

Draco avanzó detrás de su madre y la alcanzó rápidamente. Su madre le tomó la mano con un apretón cariñoso un instante antes de que ambos se sumergieran en el campo de batalla para luchar, ésta vez del lado de Potter. En algún momento su padre también volvió, aunque Draco nunca supo si realmente había luchado, o simplemente esquivó ataques.

Cuando por fin terminó la batalla se reunieron los tres en el Gran Comedor, apartados en una esquina para pasar desapercibidos; sin embargo Shacklebolt fue a su encuentro, puesto que no estaban precisamente escondidos. Fueron llevados, junto con otros Mortífagos capturados, al Ministerio de Magia.

Su padre estuvo a punto de protestar, pero su madre lo detuvo con una sola mirada.

No los llevaron a Azkaban, Draco siempre supuso que fue debido a la falta de protecciones después de que desterraron a los Dementores para siempre del lugar, tenían que encargase de incrementar la seguridad antes de recluir a los nuevos prisioneros. Permanecieron confinados en una celda improvisada, en uno de los pisos inferiores del Ministerio de Magia, desde el primer interrogatorio hasta el día de su juicio.

Los tres fueron juzgados por separado.

A su madre le retiraron los cargos de inmediato pues, para sorpresa de Draco, había decidido ayudar a Potter cuando éste se enfrentó en el Bosque Prohibido con el Señor Tenebroso.

Su padre fue otra historia, a él lo sentenciaron a cadena perpetua. Draco lo lamentó profundamente durante todo el verano, pero al menos no lo habían condenado al beso del Dementor, prefería pasar toda su vida visitándolo en prisión que tener su cuerpo vacío en casa para siempre.

Su juicio vino al último. Draco esperaba terminar haciéndole compañía a su padre en Azkaban por el resto de su vida, pero entonces llegó ella a cambiarlo todo. La siempre pura e intachable Hermione Granger había hablado en su defensa ante el tribunal completo del Wizengamot, argumentando que él había guardado silencio cuando fueron capturados y presentados en su mansión, omitiendo intencionalmente señalarlos y evitando así que el Señor Tenebroso fuera convocado a tiempo; que él había impedido directamente un ataque en contra de Potter cuando Crabbe lanzó un Avada dirigido a ellos en la Sala de Menesteres, y que no los atacó aún teniendo los medios y oportunidades para hacerlo; que había regresado a la batalla a luchar del lado de la Orden cuando Harry Potter venció por segunda vez a la muerte, que incluso había sido él quien había logrado abatir a uno de los Carrow. Había dicho que no era un asesino, que sólo era un muchacho actuando por coerción, que nunca se le dio la oportunidad de elegir libremente su bando... Había asegurado fehacientemente su inocencia, como si ser inocente y no ser culpable fueran la misma cosa. Después llegó Potter, seguramente alentado por Granger, y contó lo que pasó aquella noche en la Torre de Astronomía, cuando después de hacer entrar a los mortífagos a su escuela no fue capaz de asesinar a Dumbledore. Potter contó que en todo el tiempo que estuvo escondido bajo su capa no había encontrado intención real en Malfoy de asesinar al director, habló sin voltear siquiera a mirarlo; como si él supiera lo que era tener intención de asesinar a alguien con tal de salvar a tu familia, pero no tener el valor de hacerlo...

Era muy diferente la visión de alguien que nunca fue corrompido por la oscuridad. Todo era blanco o era negro, bueno o malo, sin matices ni escalas de gris. Si Granger supiera la verdad tal vez nunca hubiera hablado en su nombre, tal vez no habría llevado a Potter a contar su versión. Él no había asesinado a Dumbledore, pero eso no lo volvía inocente. No había delatado a Potter en su mansión, pero eso no lo volvía una buena persona. No le había permitido a Crabbe matarlos, pero aquella acción distaba de ser heroica... Había abatido a un par de mortífagos en la batalla final, pero eso tampoco lo volvía valiente. Eso era lo que Granger no podía ver; sus acciones siempre fueron grises, en un punto medio entre la luz y la oscuridad. Sólo alguien que había estado hundido hasta el fondo, inmerso en la oscuridad, era capaz de percibir que había algo más entre el bien y el mal.

Pero al menos ahora era capaz de darse cuenta de ello. Él también había cambiado, al igual que todos.

Al igual que todos excepto Granger.

Ella seguía ignorándolo, a pesar de haber hablado en su nombre. Suponía que era algo lógico, era lo suficientemente inteligente para no dejar que algunas de sus más recientes acciones influyeran su opinión sobre él.

Para ella siempre sería el mismo Draco Malfoy, el maldito engreído sangre pura que se dedicó a hacerle la vida imposible a cada oportunidad. Draco Malfoy, el odioso cabrón de Hogwarts; y eso estaba bien para él, era la verdad.

Después de emitir una sentencia exculpándolo de su afiliación con los Mortífagos, y permitirle reunirse con su madre en libertad, él intentó decirle algo a Granger... No sabía muy bien qué había querido decirle, pero eso no importaba. Ella salió del tribunal después de mirarlo un momento, sin dirigirle una sola palabra. Simplemente se fue, dejándolo con la sensación de que entre ellos existía una deuda que nunca sería capaz de pagar.

Tal vez quiso agradecerle, tal vez quiso disculparse, pero nunca había sido capaz de descubrir lo que pudo ser. Ella había hablado por él porque su moral le dictaba que era lo correcto, nada más.

Supuso que esa sería la última vez que la vería en su vida, que tal vez a partir de ese momento comenzaría alguna carrera exitosa dentro del Ministerio, ¿quién podría negarles la graduación de Hogwarts a los tres grandes héroes de la segunda Guerra Mágica?

La primera vez que vistió a su padre después de su aprehensión aún era un prisionero en el Ministerio. Aún no habían habilitado las nuevas instalaciones de Azkaban, según le dijeron los guardias.

Cuando habló con su padre, él quiso disculparse; tal vez por primera vez en su vida le dijo que estaba orgulloso de él. La verdad era que nunca le había importado menos lo que su padre pudiera opinar de él. El único ejemplo que ahora quería recibir de su padre era precisamente ese: él, recluido tras las rejas; un recordatorio constante de lo cerca que estuvo de convertirse en alguien como él.

Pero Draco quería cambiar. Ya había iniciado, había comenzado a cambiar desde aquel año que terminó frente a Dumbledore en la torre de Astronomía, a una sola palabra de asesinarlo, y no fue capaz de lograrlo. Desde algún momento aquel año su voluntad comenzó a gritarle que debía desistir, que debía ceder... Que tal vez su única opción era aceptar la oferta del director y unirse a ellos. Pero fue muy tarde, porque un momento después había sido asesinado. Después de aquella noche nada volvió a ser igual, Draco se sentía vacío y roto por dentro, y ni siquiera era capaz de determinar por qué.

Al salir del Ministerio se topó con Potter, haciendo una de sus entradas triunfales típicas del niño-que-vivió-y-murió-y-revivió-de-nuevo. Iba acompañado de Shacklebolt, quien le explicaba los pormenores de su nuevo internado dentro del Departamento de Aurores.

Potter no volvería a Hogwarts, pensó Draco, ninguno de ellos lo haría. Era lo que había supuesto, pero aún así sintió una punzada de rencor al comprobar que incluso ellos habían cambiado. Ahora eran famosos héroes de la Guerra, claro que habían cambiado.

Al pasar junto a Potter, Draco lo saludo con un cabeceo distante cuando intercambiaron miradas, Él lo devolvió del mismo modo y continuó con su camino como si nunca se hubieran cruzado. Hasta la interacción entre ellos había cambiado; parecía que ambos ahora se conformaban con ignorarse mutuamente.

Al término del verano, Draco regresó a Hogwarts para terminar con sus estudios. Su madre había insistido en que sería benéfico para él; algo dijo acerca de estrechar lazos y hacer amistades benéficas, pero él no prestó mucha atención. No tenía interés en hacer amigos, ni en limpiar su reputación; le daba lo mismo pasar inadvertido por la vida, pero aún así regresaría.

Al menos ya no tendría que lidiar con Potter ni con sus amigos.

Por eso se sorprendió cuando divisó a Granger entre la multitud de estudiantes que habían ingresado al séptimo curso. El nuevo ciclo escolar estaba compuesto principalmente por los estudiantes que habían cursado sexto el año anterior, pero algunos pocos en su generación habían regresado a concluir sus estudios; muy pocos en realidad, sólo él había regresado a Slytherin.

Los estudiantes de todos los cursos se acercaban a Granger para charlar con ella, para hacerle preguntas que claramente la irritaban, o simplemente para estrechar su mano. Pero ella permanecía sumida en un estado de completa incomodidad; parecía querer alejarse de todos.

Casi todos los días huía en cuanto terminaban las clases para esconderse en la biblioteca, con la nariz metida en algún libro especialmente voluminoso.

Ella no había cambiado, era la misma Granger de siempre.

Era Granger con su cabello alborotado, demasiado rebelde para permanecer recogido a pesar de sus constantes intentos por acomodarlo sobre su cabeza. Granger y su mirada distraída, siempre concentrada en alguna cosa ajena a su entorno, con el ceño fruncido y mordiéndose los labios. Granger y su uniforme holgado, siempre dos tallas más grande para evitar que se notara que había crecido y ahora parecía más una mujer que un ser asexuado. Granger y su descomunal pila de libros. Granger escondida en la biblioteca. Granger y su insufrible rectitud. Granger, Granger, Granger...

Draco había adquirido la mala costumbre de encerrarse en la biblioteca para verla. A veces leía, a veces estudiaba, a veces tan solo se dedicaba a garabatear sobre un pergamino. Pero siempre la miraba a ella.

Algunas veces ella lo descubría mirándola, y retiraba la vista incómoda; tomaba la montaña de libros apilada en la mesa y se iba a otra sección de la biblioteca. Pero nunca le dirigía la palabra.

Y eso estaba bien, porque así era Granger. Ella nunca se rebajaría a hablarle a él... Ella no había cambiado.

Pero eso no evitaba que Draco continuara ahí, en la biblioteca; siempre a un par de mesas de distancia. Se preguntaba qué era lo que leía tan ávidamente, mientras volvía a contemplarla con la naricilla pegada al libro del día de hoy. Parecía estar preocupada a decir de la forma en que sus cejas se juntaban y su mirada se opacaba mientras recorría la página que leía. Ella era de esas personas de fácil sonrisa y brillo en los ojos; nunca le había sonreído a él claro estaba, y en su mirada podrían relucir muchas cosas cuando lo contemplaba, pero jamás algo cercano a la alegría. Por eso a Draco le parecía inquietante verla de aquella forma, ver esa expresión de desencanto grabada en sus facciones... Ella no podía cambiar, ¿o sí?

Granger lo descubrió nuevamente mirándola y quiso esconderse detrás de su libro, deslizándose sobre su silla para ocultarse por completo detrás del voluminoso ejemplar que leía. A Draco le pareció graciosa la forma en que su cabello sobresalía detrás del contorno de aquel libro; como si alguna vez le fuera posible a ella pasar desapercibida con semejante melena.

Draco se levantó para buscar algo que leer, pues encontraba frustrante no poder mirar el rostro de Granger mientras ella leía. Tomó un libro al azar de la estantería más cercana y regresó a su mesa, a dos mesas de distancia de ella; dos mesas se interponían entre ellos, nunca más, nunca menos.

Pretendió leer un rato, pero nada de lo que recorría con la vista parecía tener sentido, así que se dedicó a preguntarse qué sería aquello que preocupaba a Granger. Ella era una mujer perfecta ¿no? Brillante, valiente, leal, decidida, buena... era el tipo de persona a la que la vida debía sonreírle. Las personas como ella no tendrían por qué pasar gran parte de su día escondidas en la biblioteca, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida; para eso existían personas como él. Algo le preocupaba a Granger, pero Draco sólo podía preguntarse qué sería, pues no tenía forma de ir a preguntárselo a ella directamente. Mierda, ni siquiera había sido capaz de agradecerle el hablar por él ante el Wizengamot. Aún había una deuda entre ellos, tal vez por eso no podía dejar de seguirla...

Draco se talló el puente de la nariz con sus dedos y levantó la vista. Ella estaba mirándolo a él por sobre su libro, como queriendo disimularlo. Se sintió sorprendido, pues no estaba acostumbrado a que fuera ella quien lo mirara, pero aún así mantuvo sus ojos clavados en los de ella. Sólo fue un momento, porque después sus mejillas se encendieron de un vívido tono carmesí y comenzó a reunir sus libros para marcharse. Él también se levantó, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que ella se fuera.

Granger levantó su acostumbrada pila de libros y se dirigió a la salida de la biblioteca, con Draco siguiendo sus pasos; él estaba seguro que ella lo sabía, podía notarlo en la rigidez de sus hombros mientras avanzaba. Iba tan apurada que no se dio cuenta que alguien había dejado una silla fuera de lugar, y casi tropieza con ella, pero al intentar esquivarla los libros se le resbalaron de las manos y cayeron al piso estrepitosamente.

Draco llegó hasta donde ella se encontraba al tiempo que le tomó dar tres pasos, ella aún se encontraba agazapada recogiendo sus libros cuando lo sintió acercarse, y se congeló por un segundo cuando lo vio extender una mano para levantar un par de ellos. Él tomó los libros y se los extendió silenciosamente después de dar una ojeada al título que ostentaban en la portada.

—Gracias —murmuró ella, tomando los libros de manos de Draco con algo de aprehensión. Ella volvió a mirarlo un momento antes de comenzar a alejarse, haciendo que algo en el interior de Draco se despertara. No era algo intenso, tampoco era inquietante; era simplemente una calidez reconfortante que por mucho tiempo pensó que no sería capaz de sentir.

También era la primera vez que Granger le hablaba desde que había terminado la Guerra. A Draco le pareció irónico escuchar esa simple palabra de labios de Granger, de manera tan casual como distante, siendo que llevaba casi tres meses intentando pronunciara frente a ella. La deuda seguía cerniéndose sobre él mientras la miraba marcharse, si continuaba así nunca sería capaz de quitársela de encima.

—Granger.

Ella se detuvo, y volteó a mirarlo cuando Draco le dio alcance. En su rostro aún se dibujaba la preocupación que él había detectado, aunque ahora estaba acompañada por una clara expresión de duda.

—Yo puedo ayudarte —no se le ocurrió algo mejor que decir, y ahora era tarde para empezar a hablar de nuevo.

—¿A qué te refieres, Malfoy? —una de sus cejas se había levantado, mientras lidiaba con el peso de los libros que continuaba cargando. Draco no supo qué hacer, indeciso entre decirle que lo olvidara para que retomara su camino u ofrecerse a ayudarla a cargar los libros. Al final pensó que tal vez lo más prudente era apresurarse a decirle lo que tenía que decir.

—No sé que estás haciendo con esos libros, pero desde el principio del año he notado que algo te tiene preocupada —Draco se encogió de hombros y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, en un intento de aparentar insignificancia—. Tal vez te resulte útil mi ayuda.

—¿Y por qué querrías ayudarme tú?

—Porque estoy en deuda contigo.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, pero con un ademán displicente de cabeza se negó.

—No me debes nada, Malfoy; puedes quedarte tranquilo. Tal vez incluso puedas dejar de seguirme y dejarme tranquila a mi también. —Dio un paso par avanzar, pero Draco la detuvo por el codo.

—No estoy pidiendo tu opinión Granger, estoy ofreciéndote mi ayuda; y no planeo dejarte en paz hasta haber saldado mi deuda —Draco extendió sus brazos y tomó la mitad de los libros que ella cargaba, reafirmando sus intenciones.

—Mis problemas son míos, Malfoy. Aléjate de mí.

Ella se marchaba, a pesar de haber dejado atrás la mitad de sus preciados libros. Draco no lo pensó y lanzó su última carta, aquella que había fraguado en cuanto pudo leer el título de los libros que ella investigaba.

—Soy oclumante, Granger. —Ella se detuvo al escucharlo, y volteó a mirarlo por sobre su hombro con curiosidad—. Puedo ayudarte en lo que sea que estés tratando de hacer con tu memoria...

—¿Sabes algo sobre restauración de memorias?

Draco sonrió de lado.

—Seguramente más que tú.  
  


.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.  
  
  


Básicamente, estaba jodido.

Habían agotado sus opciones con los libros de la biblioteca de Hogwarts: pociones, hechizos, conjuros, invocaciones, maleficios, un antiguo compendio de 5 volúmenes sobre la memoria... incluso un tratado de magia oscura que logró sacar de su casa en Navidad. Pero nada podía ayudarles.

Habían un par de pociones que podrían ayudar a contrarrestar los efectos del obliviate; pero no eran seguros para muggles, pues algunos ingredientes figuraban en la lista de los 175 ingredientes potencialmente venenosos para muggles, y reservados exclusivamente para su uso en magos y brujas. Es decir, no servirían. Además, ni siquiera eran infalibles en magos y brujas sometidos a obliviates profundos.

Nunca pensó que Granger fuera capaz de hacer lo que había hecho con sus padres; borrarse por completo de su memoria como método de protección era algo que a él jamás se le hubiera podido cruzar por la cabeza. No solo era riesgoso cuando no se hacía correctamente, además era prácticamente irreversible.

Granger había estado segura de que no iba a sobrevivir a la Guerra, no había dudas respecto a ello. Draco también llegó a pensar que no sobreviviría, siempre estuvo dolorosamente consciente de la delgada línea que lo separaba de la muerte, pero para él huir jamás fue una opción; era demasiado egoísta para eso. Pensar en desaparecer de la memoria de sus padres para siempre era algo que ni siquiera se atrevía a concebir; ni siquiera ahora que la Guerra lo había cambiado, porque había cosas imposibles, y una de ellas era perder el amor de su madre.

Pero ella no había cambiado; todos estaban por encima de ella misma. Incluso ahora que la guerra había terminado, Granger le había dejado muy en claro que preferiría mantener a sus padres alejados si con eso los dejaba ser felices. Que solamente buscaba una opción para volver a tenerlos dentro de su vida; pero que siempre sería más importante su bienestar que cualquier otra cosa.

Nada de magia negra, había dicho; nada que los pusiera en peligro.

—¿Segura que no quieres darle una oportunidad a la maldición cruciatus?

—Ya te dije que no voy a torturar a mis padres, Malfoy —Hermione rodó los ojos y continuó leyendo su libro sobre Medimagia cognitiva.

—No estoy hablando de algo permanente, Granger. Tal vez un par de minutos puedan ayudar. —Draco apelaba al lado racional de la chica, intentando por todos los medios mantener la compostura. No sería la primera vez que ambos terminaran perdiendo los estribos al tocar el tema—. Está comprobado que una carga eléctrica de la magnitud del cruciatus puede restaurar conexiones cerebrales rotas...

—No es opción Malfoy —atajó ella, cortando la explicación de Draco—. ¡No voy a lastimarlos por egoísmo! Tiene que haber otra forma de acceder a esas memorias.

Draco le había explicado que el obliviate no era muy distinto de la oclumancia, que lo que hacía era compartimentar los recuerdos seleccionados y aislarlos del resto de la memoria, cortando las conexiones neuronales. Por ende, los recuerdos no se perdían; estaban ahí en algún lugar, guardados en lo más recóndito de la mente de sus padres.

Draco le había enseñado las nociones básicas que el tenía sobre legilimancia. Un recuerdo nada grato de sus días como mortífago, y de su adorable tía Bella.

Él siempre tuvo habilidad para la oclumancia, le era muy simple aislar memorias y emociones para dejar de lidiar con ellas. Su tía solamente se encargó de desarrollar aquella habilidad; su forma favorita de hacerlo era meterse dentro de su mente y torturarlo mientras estaba ahí. Con el paso del tiempo, su capacidad oclusiva innata se volvió una verdadera habilidad; ni siquiera bajo tortura su tía era capaz de acceder a su mente.

Draco estaba seguro de que su tía nunca pretendió exponenciar su oclumancia, ella simplemente tenía alguna especie de fetiche malsano respecto a la combinación del cruciatus y la legilimancia; para ella era una diversión romper conexiones neuronales a base de tortura.

En algunas de sus múltiples sesiones de tortura, Draco desentrañó el funcionamiento del hechizo legilimens; incluso fue capaz de revertir el que su tía estaba infligiéndole y adentrarse en su mente. Le valió un par de cruciatus más aquella insolencia, pero ahora no se arrepentía. Ese poco conocimiento sobre legilimancia fue el que le transmitió a Granger.

Por eso estaba seguro que en la oclumancia residía la cura potencial del obliviate de sus padres.

El obliviate requería cierto grado de habilidad en legilimancia, pues consistía básicamente en adentrarse en la mente de la otra persona para seleccionar recuerdos y aislarlos; que Granger fuera capaz de realizar un hechizo tan cercano a la magia negra era algo que aún lo intrigaba. No encajaba para nada en la imagen mental que tenía de la pura y benevolente Granger.

—¿Dónde dijiste que aprendiste a realizar el hechizo obliviate, Granger?

Ella lo miró con ojos sombríos y alzó una ceja.

—Nunca te lo dije, Malfoy.

Draco dejó a un lado el libro que aún hojeaba y la miró directamente a los ojos.

—¿Y planeas decírmelo?

—No —contestó ella dibujando una enigmática sonrisa en los labios.

—Entonces espero que al menos entiendas que la persona que te enseñó a realizar ese hechizo puede ser la clave para que aprendas a contrarrestarlo.

—Nadie me enseñó —Por alguna razón Granger desvió la mirada, y volvió a sumergirse en su lectura—. He aprendido muchas cosas por mi propia cuenta.

Por alguna razón, Draco sabía que estaba mintiendo; lo que no entendía era qué caso tenía que lo hiciera. Ya se encargaría de enterarse de la verdad, pero lo dejaría para otro momento, porque una idea repentina cruzó por su mente.

—Házmelo a mí.

Granger apartó nuevamente el libro que intentaba leer con expresión contrariada y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Borra una memoria tuya de mi mente, Granger; sólo una. Así podremos descubrir la forma apropiada de extraerla nuevamente.

La muchacha se sonrojó profundamente ante la oferta de Draco, y lo observó detenidamente durante lo que a él le pareció mucho tiempo... Como si estuviera ponderando sus posibilidades. Pero era una gran idea, él lo sabía. Si lograban recuperar esa memoria de su mente, podrían lograrlo con los padres de Granger, y él por fin estaría a mano con ella.

Por fin podría dejar de mirarla de aquella forma; como si ella fuera lo único que existiera en el maldito mundo.

—No voy a borrarte la memoria, Malfoy.

—No seas ridícula Granger, no te estoy pidiendo vaciarla por completo. Un recuerdo es lo que te ofrezco, nada más.

Ella bajó la mirada resignada y suspiró, como si de pronto se hubiera dado cuenta que no tendría alternativa. Draco la miró asentir con desgana.

—No lo haré aquí; hay mucha gente que puede vernos.

Él ya lo había considerado; y tenía la opción perfecta.

—Vamos a mi habitación, la sala común de Slytherin es la más desierta del colegio. Nadie nos verá entrar.

—De acuerdo —musitó ella en un susurro mientras desviaba la mirada—. Vamos a las mazmorras y acabemos con esto de una vez.  
  


.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.  
  
  


—¡Decídete de una maldita vez!

Llevaban más de una hora en la habitación de séptimo curso, que ahora era exclusivamente suya debido a la falta de alumnos de Slytherin ese año. En cuanto llegaron se pusieron manos a la obra, y Granger comenzó a vagar en su mente mientras ambos buscaban algún recuerdo que pudiera borrar.

Pero mientras los analizaban uno por uno, Draco se oponía a borrarlos; por alguna razón no quería deshacerse de ninguno.

—Ya te dije que ese no, Granger. Busca otro.

—¡Ya no hay otros Malfoy! Son los únicos... Empiezo a pensar que esto no fue una buena idea.

Draco se restregó el puente de la nariz con impotencia. Tenía que haber alguno que pudieran borrar, alguna memoria insignificante de Granger con la que no le causara la imperiosa necesidad de mantener en su mente.

—Hazlo de nuevo, desde el principio...

Granger se agarró la cabeza con frustración, dejando salir una especie de gruñido gutural que a Draco le pareció tremendamente gracioso. Si alguna vez alguien había parecido un león enfurecido, era ella: con la melena esponjada y revuelta y gruñendo como histérica.

—Ya estoy harta Malfoy, es la última vez. Si no me dejas borrar una memoria, se acabó. ¿Entendido?

Draco asintió y se sentó nuevamente en la cama, mirándola a los ojos mientras ella se ponía en posición frente a él y lo apuntaba con su varita.

Sintió el momento exacto en que ella entró en su mente y comenzó a recorrer las memorias. Era como volver a vivirlas de cierta forma, aparecían ante sus ojos de manera clara.

—Hazlo por orden ésta vez, Granger. Empieza con Ollivander.

_—Lo sé, Malfoy. Deja de compartimentar tu mente por favor, no puedo acceder hasta que me lo permitas._

Granger no estaba hablando, era una voz dentro de su cabeza solamente, pero la vibración de aquel sonido se sentía casi como una caricia.

 _—Te oí_ —dijo ella desde alguna parte de su mente—. _No seas ridículo._

Draco se rió mentalmente y se sumergió en sus recuerdos, para liberarlos poco a poco.

—Ya puedes empezar —pensó Draco.

Ahí estaba la primera memoria; el día en que Draco obtuvo su varita en la tienda del señor Ollivander. Se había sentido tan orgulloso al aferrarla en su mano y sentir su magia fluir a través de ella que no notó que había llegado alguien más: una niña. Iba acompañada de sus padres y miraba con asombro a Draco, haciendo que el niño sintiera aún más orgullo de su nueva varita.

—Vámonos Draco, —lo urgió su madre, aunque el niño no entendió en aquel momento cuál era la prisa—. Nos llevaremos esta señor Ollivander.

_—Éste está bien, Malfoy. No es importante..._

—No, éste no —pensó Draco mientras el niño salía junto con su madre de la tienda, y volteaba por sobre su hombro a ver a la pequeña Granger.

 _—Ahí vamos de nuevo —_ casi podía percibir la forma que ella rodaba los ojos dentro de su cabeza _._

La memoria cambió, ahora estaba parado en la puerta del tren, extendiendo su mano para estrechar la de Harry Potter. Granger se asomó justo detrás de Potter en el momento en que él rechazaba su oferta de amistad.

—Ésta tampoco, Granger. Vayamos a la del castigo con Hagrid. —Draco sintió la irritación de la chica mientras volvían a cambiar de memoria.

—Usted también, señor Malfoy —decía la profesora McGonagall a los cuatro chicos, en aquella memoria del primer curso. Se encontraban parados en la entrada del castillo; su versión más joven había estado mirando a los tres niños de Gryffindor con suficiencia hasta que la profesora lo incluyó en el castigo.

_—¿Me vas a dejar borrarla?_

—No, mejor avancemos; tampoco quiero borrar esa.

_—No entiendo por qué querrías conservarla, es estúpido._

—Avanza, Granger. Ve directamente a tercero.

_—¿No quieres echar un vistazo a segundo? Podríamos borrar la vez que me insultaste en el campo de Quid..._

—A tercero, Granger. Segundo se queda intacto.

_—¡Bien!_

La irritación en la voz de Granger crecía con cada negativa, haciendo que Draco continuara divirtiéndose mentalmente. Granger era Granger, nunca cambiaría...

_—No me conoces, Malfoy. No sabes cuánto podría sorprenderte._

Los niños avanzando hacia el Bosque Prohibido al lado de Hagrid se desvanecieron, para abrir paso a otro momento; también estaba Hagrid, aunque ésta vez era de día y se encontraban en un claro cercano a la cabaña junto al resto de los estudiantes, acompañados por un hipogrifo que acababa de tirar a Draco al piso.

—¡Me muero! ¡Me muero! Esa cosa me ha matado...

—¡Hagrid, tienes que llevarlo a la enfermería! —esa había sido Granger.

Draco pensó en la urgencia que se percibía en su voz y se regodeó mentalmente por ello, lo más intensamente que pudo para hacerla enojar.

_—Si serás idiota; estabas herido, no significa nada._

—Claro, Granger. Seguro... Pero ésta no la vas a borrar.

_—No me puedo creer que estés haciendo otra vez lo mismo Malfoy. Ya decide cuál borrar._

Volvieron a cambiar de memoria. Ahora Malfoy caminaba hacia el castillo, acompañado de Crabbe y Goyle. Unos pasos por detrás se encontraban Potter, Weasley y Granger, que acababan de despedirse de Hagrid.

—¿Habían visto alguna vez algo más patético?¡Y pensar que es nuestro profesor!

_—Imbécil..._

La joven Granger llegó como centella al lado de Draco y le estampó una bofetada tan fuerte que hizo que él se tambaleara, tomándose la mejilla con una mano y ojos desorbitados.

—¡No te atrevas a llamar "patético" a Hagrid, puerco... malvado...!

_—Inmaduro y despreciable..._

—Tampoco quiero que borres ésta Granger, no importa cuánto me insultes.

_—Malfoy, es perfecta... ¡Déjame borrar ésta ya!_

Draco cerró la memoria en uno de sus compartimentos mentales a modo de respuesta, haciendo aparecer una nueva.

Era el Mundial de Quidditch, y Malfoy se encontraba entre las gradas con sus padres, saludando al ministro de Magia cuando Potter y los Weasley aparecieron.

Ahí estaba también Granger, enfundada en su típica ropa muggle y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Nada del Mundial, Granger... ve más adelante.

_—Son memorias estúpidas e insignificantes, Malfoy. ¿Para qué quieres conservar ésta?_

—Eso es mi problema, Granger. Busquemos otra.

_—¿Para qué te ofreciste si no ibas a querer que borrara nada?_

—Algo aparecerá.

De nuevo fueron hacia otra memoria, en ésta ocasión situándose en el gran Comedor. Era el baile de Navidad, todos los estudiantes se encontraban alrededor de la pista de baile central ataviados con sus túnicas más elegantes. Draco estaba ahí, con Pansy Parkinson colgada del brazo.

—Quiero ver a la chica que acompaña a Viktor Krum. —Decía Parkinson sacudiendo el brazo de Draco—. Escuché que era una preciosidad.

—Deja de jalar mi brazo, Pansy. —Draco parecía a punto de perder los estribos, así que se sacudió a la chica con un ademán brusco y se reacomodó la corbata.

_—Todo un caballero con las damas..._

—No es una dama, Granger; es Parkinson.

Los campeones del Torneo de los tres magos (más un entrometido) caminaban hacia el centro de la pista, y todos los estudiantes se giraron expectantes para verlos entrar.

En cuanto Viktor Krum apareció por la puerta, acompañado por una hermosa chica vestida de azul añil, Pansy volvió a tomar a Draco del codo para jalarlo hasta quedar tan cerca como la multitud lo permitía.

Fue evidente el momento exacto en que Draco reconoció a Granger; sus ojos se abrieron casi hasta el punto de desorbitarse y su boca se abrió unos milímetros.

—Es Granger —musitó él casi inaudiblemente—. Granger vino con Krum...

 _—¿Lo borramos?_ —la voz de Granger resonaba en su mente casi como si estuviera avergonzada. — _No estoy avergonzada, Malfoy. ¿Podemos borrar éste?_

—No.

_—Malfoy..._

—¡Deja de mirarla! —rugió Pansy mientras le propinaba un golpe a Draco en el hombro—. Ni siquiera se ve tan linda.

—Se ve mejor que tú —contestó él sin dejar de mirar a Granger en la pista de baile.

_—Voy a borrarlo._

—¡NO!

Draco se molestó y abrió los ojos, empujando a Granger fuera de su mente con fuerza.

Ella estaba parada a sólo un par de pasos de él frente a la cama, y aún continuaba apuntándolo con su varita. Draco la tomó por la muñeca con firmeza y desvió la varita hacia el piso.

—Me haces daño, Malfoy. Suéltame.

—Te dije que ese recuerdo no, Granger. Es mío.

—¡Entonces qué pretendes! No hay más recuerdos. No me has dejado borrar uno solo de ellos... ¡ASÍ NO PODREMOS ENCONTRAR LA FORMA DE RESTAURAR LAS MEMORIAS!

Draco se levantó de la cama y avanzó un paso, quedando a tan solo unos centímetros de ella. Era pequeña, parecía tan frágil cuando la miraba desde su altura.

Y lo estaba mirando con molestia; sus cejas se habían arqueado y juntado sobre la nariz en un gesto que podría haber parecido amenazador si no fuera porque lo estaba mirando hacia arriba, como una niñita.

—Yo decido qué recuerdo borrar —siseó él entre dientes, a modo de amenaza velada.

—¿Y cuál borraremos, eh? Porque llevamos cerca de dos horas haciendo lo mismo y...

Entonces Draco la besó. Simplemente tuvo que bajar un poco el rostro para hacerlo, pues ya la tenía muy cerca. La silenció en cuanto su boca rozó sus labios.

Draco la sintió tensarse ante el efímero contacto. Acarició la suave piel de su boca con los labios un instante antes de sonreír y apartarse de ella nuevamente. La miró a los ojos aún con la sonrisa torcida en el rostro.

Ella abrió los ojos asombrada y se quedó estática.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso, Malfoy?

—Sólo te di un recuerdo para borrar, Granger... —Draco retrocedió un par de pasos, hasta quedar de pie al filo de la cama—. Puedes hacerlo ahora.

Sin dejar de mirarlo, Granger levantó su varita y lo apuntó con firmeza; estaba temblando, suponía el que de furia. Draco esperaba recibir en cualquier momento su intromisión mental; pero ella seguía ahí parada, apuntándolo temblorosamente con la varita, sin moverse.

Sus labios temblaban y tenía los ojos cargados de algo que él no era capaz de descifrar del todo; pero esos ojos parecían estar a punto de lanzar llamas.

—¡A la mierda contigo! —dijo ella de pronto y avanzó hasta él, empujándolo con fuerza sobre la cama. Draco cayó sobre el colchón, con el rostro descompuesto en una mueca de asombro—. Si ya voy a borrarte ésta maldita memoria, voy a hacer que lo lamentes de verdad.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, ella se arrodilló a su lado sobre la cama y lo jaló por la corbata. Una vez que Draco estuvo sentado, ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, y devolvió el beso con fiera pasión.

Draco no supo en qué momento la abrazó para atraerla con desesperación hacia su cuerpo, solamente podía corresponder aquel beso con la misma intensidad con la que ella lo estaba besando a él.

Por un momento sólo existieron sus labios, unidos a los de ella; y su lengua explorando con anhelo aquella boca que no le pertenecía. Entonces recuperó el poder de su manos, que vagaban por la espalda de la chica frenéticamente, y enredó sus dedos entre los mechones de aquel cabello indomable para girar su rostro y profundizar aún más el beso.

Ella lo tenía agarrado por los hombros, pero comenzó a subir sus manos con una caricia hasta que lo tomó con fuerza del cabello, haciéndolo gemir entre sus labios.

Granger lo estaba besando como nunca nadie lo había besado, pegándose a su cuerpo sin pudor y haciendo con él lo que quería; jalaba su cabello para exponer su cuello, y entonces lo besaba y acariciaba en el punto en que su pulso latía con fuerza. Entonces lo mordía en la mandíbula juguetonamente, y él clavaba sus dedos en su espalda y volvía a besar su boca.

Granger lo estaba enloqueciendo. Granger estaba jugando con fuego y él no podría contenerse. Granger estaba a punto de cruzar un punto sin retorno, mientra continuaba besándolo y moviendo la cadera sobre sus piernas.

—Tienes una sola oportunidad, Granger —murmuró Draco con voz entrecortada mientras ella volvía a besarlo en el cuello—. Detente ahora o no voy a responder por mis acciones.

Ella no contestó, pero volvió a asaltarlo con una oleada de besos y caricias que llevaron a Draco al límite. La tomó de la cintura y giró sobre la cama para hacerla caer sobre el colchón. Ella lo miró con los ojos cargados de deseo y lo tomó del cuello para atraerlo nuevamente hacia su boca y besarlo apasionadamente.

Draco recargó uno de sus brazos contra el colchón para no caer completamente sobre ella y con la otra mano la tomó por detrás de la cintura para acomodarla bajo su cuerpo. Ella arqueó la espalda y separó las piernas para acortar la distancia entre sus cuerpos y comenzó a sacarle la corbata sin dejar de besarlo. Mientras ella se entretenía con los primeros botones de su camisa él se encargó de colar una mano por debajo de la blusa de la chica, haciendo que algunos botones se soltaran en su recorrido hasta su pecho; acarició uno de sus senos sobre la delgada tela del sujetador y ella arqueó la espalda excitada, enredando sus piernas en torno a su cadera.

Draco abrió por completo la blusa de Granger y se apartó un segundo para mirar su cuerpo semidesnudo tendido sobre la cama; su entrepierna comenzaba a dolerle aprisionada contra el pantalón.

Ella lo miraba con los ojos ardiendo en deseo, sus mejillas sonrojadas de excitación y el cabello alborotado desperdigado sobre el colchón. Su pecho subía y bajaba acompasado a su respiración acelerada, haciendo que sus pechos parecieran aprisionados contra la tela de su sujetador. Su vientre desnudo y pequeña cintura le conferían una apariencia tan sensual que era imposible de adivinar que se escondía debajo de aquel uniforme varias tallas más grande.

Era lo más hermoso que Draco había visto en su vida.

—¿Qué pretendes, Granger? —le preguntó con voz ronca sin poder dejar de contemplarla con deseo—. ¿Estás consciente de lo que estás a punto de hacer conmigo?

Ella se incorporó un poco sobre sus codos, y Draco pensó por un momento que se alejaría, pero ella desabrochó el sostén y dejó que se deslizara sobre su cuerpo hasta dejar su torso completamente expuesto; después tomó las prendas y las tiró al piso.

Draco no podía moverse, simplemente se dedicó a mirarla mientra ella se incorporó por completo y se arrodilló frente a él, deslizando sus manos por debajo de su camisa hasta que logró abrir los pocos botones que aún quedaban cerrados. Él se sacudió la prenda en un movimiento brusco, al tiempo que ella desabrochó el botón de su pantalón.

Draco cerró los ojos cuando ella colocó ambas manos sobre su cadera, y comenzó a recorrer su torso con caricias, subiendo y bajando el recorrido de su abdomen, despertando cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de su piel mientras su pantalón comenzaba a caer por sus muslos.

—¿Estás segura, Granger?

Ella asintió y lo besó en el abdomen, cerca del ombligo, haciéndolo gemir de placer.

Él volvió a recostarla sobre la cama y la besó, mientras su mano se posicionó entre sus piernas, acarició la piel de sus muslos al tiempo que subía su falda lentamente. Ella cerró los ojos y se aferró con las manos en puño a la sábana arrugada, mordiéndose los labios con deseo mientras él deslizó con cuidado sus pantaletas hacia abajo. Una vez que no hubo más prendas entre ellos se acomodó con cuidado entre sus piernas y la miró a los ojos.

Ella le devolvió la mirada, cargada de deseo y asintió.

—Hazlo, Draco.

Entonces él se hundió dentro de ella. Draco tembló un instante al sentirse completamente rodeado por su cuerpo, y se tendió sobre ella ahogando un gemido; ella acarició su espalda con las yemas de los dedos y después clavó uñas, fundiéndolas con la piel sensible de sus omóplatos. Entonces ella arqueó la espalda, rodeándolo más profundamente con su cuerpo y subió sus piernas en torno a su cadera, incitándolo a comenzar a moverse en su interior.

Draco la besó con ansias mientras sus cuerpos se amoldaban y reconocían, llevando sensaciones exacerbadas a cada rincón de sus cuerpos. Ya no podía reconocer cuál era su cuerpo o cual era el de ella, había perdido la noción del latido de su corazón acompasado con el de ella. Su aliento ya no era de él, era de ella, así como los labios de ella habían dejado de pertenecerle a ella y ahora era parte de los suyos. Su piel erizada entre sus dedos se había fundido en el calor de su tacto y ahora zumbaba y se enervaba y se colaba dentro de su propia piel.

Ambos eran un solo cuerpo entremezclado entre caricias, besos y gemidos; ambos rodeados de cabello alborotado y perlas de sudor descendiendo por la espalda. Los dos bailaban al compás de un mismo ritmo entre las sábanas destendidas, que iba aumentando en intensidad y ritmo mientras el tiempo transcurría.

Draco sentía que estaba a punto de desaparecer en aquel abrazo, y sentía que explotaría junto con su mente en cualquier momento. Estaba perdiendo el control por completo, tanto en su cuerpo como en su mente, y las estructuras que siempre mantenía rigurosamente organizadas dentro de su cabeza comenzaban a ceder como si fueran destruidas por una descarga eléctirca... Seguía embistiéndola, y con cada nueva arremetida su mente más se fragmentaba, se destejía con las memorias que tanto había querido conservar de Granger... Granger diciéndole que no tenía talento para volar; y se hundía en ella. Granger dándole una bofetada en el rostro; y volvía a embestirla. Granger en el bosque del mundial de Quidditch, mirándolo con molestia; y volvía a hundirse en ella. Granger preguntándole por qué les había advertido sobre los mortífagos en el mundial; otra embestida. Granger pidiéndole que dejara de repartir las insignias de Potter Apesta; otra estocada. Granger bailando con Krum; otra más. Granger besándolo en los terrenos de Hogwarts; otra. Granger y él en la sala de menesteres besándose; la penetró por última vez antes de romperse por completo y derramarse en su interior. Gimió y se desplomó sobre ella cuando la energía lo abandonó junto al orgasmo.

Ella lo abrazó y acarició su cabello mientras Draco respiraba para tratar de controlar su pulso. Sentía todo su cuerpo débil e hipersensibilizado; no tenía fuerza suficiente aún para hablar, y su cabeza estaba a punto de partirse de dolor.

Todo estaba claro ahora, todo había vuelto a su mente como si nunca hubiera faltado.

El recuerdo de él y Granger durante los años anteriores a la guerra; la forma en que habían comenzado a tener una relación en secreto, incluso a escondidas de sus estúpidos amigos. Había comenzado cuando volvieron a Hogwarts después del mundial de Quidditch; ella le había preguntado por qué se detuvo a advertirles que se escondieran, él le dijo que a él no le importaba en absoluto lo que le pudiera pasar, pero ella no le creyó. Durante aquel año comenzaron a hablar cada vez más, siempre en un estira y afloje. Incluso recordaba que ella le había puesto un ultimátum: o definía lo que quería de ella o no volvería a hablarle nunca más; después fue al baile con el tarado de Krum, y él se había puesto como una fiera. Esa noche se besaron por primera vez fuera del castillo.

Todo había ido relativamente bien hasta que apresaron a su padre en quinto curso, fue entonces cuando las cosas se pusieron terriblemente mal. El Señor Tenebroso había solicitado su ayuda, y a pesar de que él había logrado esconder su relación mentalmente, no estaba seguro de que pudiera funcionar por segunda vez.

Junto a Hermione se dedicaron a buscar el modo de borrar sus recuerdos; pues ambos corrían mucho riesgo si el Señor Tenebroso llegaba a descubrir su relación. Durante todo el séptimo curso tuvo que dividirse entre sus labores escolares, la búsqueda del hechizo desmemorizante, y la tarea que el Señor Tenebroso le había encomendado; una vez que se armó de valor para contar a Hermione que lo habían amenazado con matar a su madre, después de una pelea monumental que terminó con ellos tendidos sobre una cama en la sala de menesteres, incluso lo ayudó a reparar el armario evanescente; no estaba de acuerdo, le dijo, pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados si podía evitar que mataran a su madre.

Casi al final del sexto curso lo lograron, Hermione fue capaz de borrar una pequeña memoria de la mente de Draco. Esa noche se besaron, hicieron el amor y se despidieron; ella le juró que encontraría el modo de recuperar sus memorias una vez que todo hubiera terminado, y después todo desapareció.

Ella no dejó un solo rastro de su amor, aunque procuró dejar algunas memorias aisladas ajenas a la relación para no levantar ninguna sospecha, en caso de que el Señor Tenebroso o su tía fueran capaces de romper las barreras de su oclumancia y lograran acceder a su mente.

Ahora lo recordaba todo. Todo.

Entonces salió de su ensimismamiento y abrió los ojos para girarse a mirarla. Hermione lo estaba observando a él, con los ojos ligeramente humedecidos y el ceño fruncido con preocupación. Se acomodó el cabello con una mano temblorosa y se incorporó, cubriendo su cuerpo con la sábana, y avanzó un par de pasos para recoger algo del piso.

Draco se sentó sobre el colchón, desnudo; aún debilitado por el orgasmo y la estampida de memorias que había vuelto de golpe a su mente, y se quedó estupefacto al ver como ella levantó su varita y lo apuntó con determinación.

—Más te vale que me dejes borrar esto, Malfoy...

—Espera, Hermione. Detente —Draco se levantó para ir hacia ella y detuvo su mano—. No necesitas borrar nada otra vez...

Hermione lo miró sin comprender, pero una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

—No voy a permitir que te quedes con la impresión de que soy una cualquiera, Malfoy. No tienes una idea del por qué...

—Lo recuerdo, Hermione. Lo recuerdo todo...

—¿Qué quieres decir? —tartamudeó, sus ojos brillando con expectación—. Explícate de una vez...

—Todas las memorias que borraste en sexto han vuelto. Has logrado romper el obliviate.

—¿Recuerdas que tú y yo...?

Draco asintió y la besó, ella rompió a llorar entre sus brazos.

—No podía dejar que te condenaran Draco, tenía que hacer algo. Y tú... a pesar de no recordar nada sobre nosotros nos protegiste, cuando nos apresaron en tu casa. No nos delataste. No nos atacaste en la Sala de menesteres. Regresaste a luchar después de la batalla de Hogwarts... No podía dejar que te condenaran cuando hiciste todo eso por mí sin saberlo, sin recordar nada de lo que tú y yo èramos.

—Me salvaste, Hermione. Siempre estaré en deuda contigo —Draco levantó el rostro de Hermione con una mano y la miró a los ojos—. Te amo.

—Te amo Draco, por favor nunca más me olvides.

—Nunca más.  
  


.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.  
  
  


Cruzaron la reja de la pequeña casa y caminaron el sendero tomados de la mano. Hermione estaba muy nerviosa, y se asía a la mano de Draco con fuerza.

Se pararon frente a la puerta y ella volteó a mirarlo con nerviosismo.

—¿Y si no soy capaz de lograrlo?

Draco la besó y acarició su cabello con ternura.

—No hay absolutamente nada en este mundo que no seas capaz de hacer; tú eres Hermione Granger. Sólo necesitas regresar a su vida, tal como lo hiciste conmigo, y los recuerdos volverán.

Ella respiró profundamente y tocó la puerta con los nudillos.

—No soy tan fuerte.

—Claro que lo eres, Granger. Eso es algo que nunca cambiará.

Hermione le dio un beso en los labios y sonrió tímidamente en el momento que la puerta se abrió. Una mujer salió de la casa con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios y miró a Hermione por un segundo con curiosidad.

—¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?

Hermione miró a la mujer un momento sin lograr articular una palabra y giró el rostro para mirar nuevamente a Draco. Él apretó su mano con cariño y asintió para animarla a hablar.

—Buenos días Mónica, mi nombre es Hermione Granger; me gustaría robarles a usted y a su esposo un momento para conversar...

—¿Te conozco de algún lado, querida? Me resultas muy familiar...  
  
  


.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸ FIN ¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Hola a tod-s! Este one-shot participa en el concurso "Calendario Dramione 2020" de la página Citas Dramione en Facebook. Agradezco especialmente a Eltanin Adhara Black por darme su opinión respecto al escrito antes de publicarlo. Espero que lo disfruten.


End file.
